


three's a crowd

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [28]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write a fanfic of a high school setting with Bellamy being older than Clarke and picking on her but secretly crushing on her big time?</p>
<p>Summary: When Clarke and Bellamy's argumentative shenanigans at the student council meeting get in the way of Raven's studies, she has not choice but to get involved and make sure her two helpless loser friends resolve whatever tension is hovering over their yet-to-be established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three's a crowd

Raven groaned, because Clarke, who was standing at the podium at the front of the auditorium as usual, hadn’t even finished speaking before Bellamy shot his hand in the air, leaning back in his seat with his feet propped up on the table she and him were sharing. Because they were all the way in the back, and Clarke’s expression was looking particularly stormy, the entire room quickly turned in their seats towards them, eagerly sensing blood in the water. The Blake-Griffin confrontations at the Student Council meetings were infamous now, and everybody wanted to witness it firsthand. The drama was great for council attendance, and even boosted participation at the normally dull meetings. It was less than great for Raven’s studies, however, because she often used the time during Stu Co meetings to catch up on her chemistry notes, but sitting next to Bellamy, the other senior class representative and her only friend on the council, forced her to stop the secret study sessions, given the amount of attention he had been garnering ever since he had dared to challenge their illustrious council president.

With the focus on her (possibly soon to be former, if he kept this crap up) friend yet again, Raven scrambled to hide her stacks of notecards that she had been making, annoyance rising in her at Bellamy’s poorly stifled grin. Chemistry was difficult, damn it, and Wick was getting more self-righteous with every test that he scored higher than her on. Raven was determined to wipe the floor with him on their midterm next week, so she had risked trying to study at this meeting. Stupid of her, really, because Bellamy was nothing but predictable in his pestering of Clarke. He didn’t have to be so smug about antagonizing her, Raven mused as she poked Bellamy in the side, urging him to rethink whatever he was about to say. Though to be fair, Clarke didn’t have to react so dramatically to his critiques, especially since many of his suggestions were actually good ones.  _Difference in leadership styles,_  Clarke had stiffly answered when Raven asked her what her deal was with resisting anything and everything that came out of Bellamy’s mouth. Raven had urged her, for the sake of productivity (and her chemistry-related pride) to consider compromise every once in a while.

Today was apparently not the day when they would overcome their differences, if the angry flush spreading over Clarke’s cheeks and upper chest was any indication, while Bellamy gleefully tore apart her dress code evaluation proposal. Raven considered hiding her face in her hands, not wanting her despairing expression on display for the entire council to see as she recalled Wick’s gleeful grin after their last test. Bellamy and Clarke were like a train wreck though–you couldn’t look away, so eventually Raven found herself watching the verbal tennis match along with everyone else.

Her eyes narrowed when she caught an unusual tension lingering in Clarke’s shoulders as they argued, also realizing there was more venom in Bellamy’s tone today. Her thoughts churned as she watched them more carefully, pondering what had changed. It wasn’t until Finn piped in, sticking up for Clarke, causing Bellamy’s jaw to twitch in anger, that it dawned on Raven: Bellamy was picking on Clarke because he  _liked_ her.

Feeling equal parts horrified and amused, she choked, spiraling into a coughing fit, but not even that was enough to distract the pair. Clarke just shot her a concerned look before sliding another glare at Bellamy, and Bellamy passed over his water bottle without even the slightest break in his latest diatribe. As she gulped down the water, Raven’s mind spun at her discovery.  _The dick_ , she thought in fond disapproval, because while Bellamy was her friend, he was also massively immature, if he was going about antagonizing the girl he had a crush on. 

After she finally recovered from her shock, Raven began to grin, because  _oh boy was this going to be fun._  She scribbled out a message on a scrap of paper and passed it to Bellamy, poking him repeatedly before he quickly glanced down at her note:

_Why don’t you just ask her out already, loser?_

Bellamy scowled as he read it, and his expression darkened even further when Clarke used his momentary distraction to move onto the next topic on the agenda. Huffing in defeat, he flicked the note between his fingers for a few moments before setting it down and writing a response.

_I did. She said no._

Raven snorted because  _the idiot_ , earning her a pinch on the arm from Bellamy as she wrote back:

_Were you a dick about it?_

The way his shoulders slumped told her all she needed to know. Noticing the uneasy and unfamiliar tightness in his shoulders, though, she bit back the flippant comment she had been about to make, instead opting for one last message:

_Try again._

Bellamy pursed his lips, shrinking even further into himself, but the thoughtful, almost vulnerable expression on his face meant he was actually considering her suggestion. Satisfied for the moment, Raven turned her attention back to her notecards, letting Bellamy stew and Clarke proceed with the meeting, trusting the both of them to keep it civil for the last forty minutes at least. 

Surprisingly, Bellamy kept his mouth shut for the rest of the meeting, and Raven sighed happily as she packed up her things, having reviewed more of her notes than she had expected. As she walked up the aisle of the auditorium, Bellamy shuffled along behind, his pace growing slower as they got closer to the front, and to Clarke. With a quick glare back at him– _you helpless loser_ –she also slowed down, lingering in solidarity as the rest of the council members filtered out into the hall. Finally, when it was almost just the three of them left, Raven darted for the door, out of the corner of her eye seeing Bellamy, tense and nervous, approach an apprehensive Clarke. The fact that they were awkward and silent, instead of angry and yelling, had her smiling as she slipped out, wondering if there was hope for them yet. 

Raven wasn’t one to leave anything to chance though, so when the auditorium door closed behind her, she flicked the deadbolt shut, figuring some time locked away together in private would do both them, and the council, endless good.


End file.
